The delivery of a pelvic floor repair (PFR) implant is typically an invasive surgical procedure. For this surgical procedure, a large dissection can be required within the pelvic region of the human body to deliver a PFR implant.
Some commercially available medical devices are limited by the manner in which they access the pelvic region of the human body. For example, such devices typically cannot be easily manipulated to access difficult areas within the pelvic region. In addition, these devices are generally cumbersome and rigid, and therefore they do not provide the maneuverability necessary to perform a PFR implant surgical procedure in a less invasive manner.